TIME
by Oreooaddict
Summary: "waktu yang kita lewati terasa indah, aku mencintaimu "


Jangan pernah menangis di hadapanku, jangan pernah sekalipun kau mengeluarkan air matamu. Karena itu hanya menyakiti hatiku, menyakiti diriku dan juga perasaanku..

Malam yang cukup dingin ini, disebuah Kedai Ice Cream ternama yang berada di pusat kota terlihat sangat ramai dari biasanya. Di dalamnya terdapat, Seorang namja jankung tengah duduk bersandar di meja nomor 08, ia terus menatap keluar kaca Kedai Ice Cream yang di penuhi embun karena gerimis yang sedari tadi enggan untuk berhenti. Namja jangkung itu adalah Park Chanyeol.

Rintik-rintik hujan serta indahnya malam ini menambahkan kesan romantis menurut Chanyeol. Di atas meja sudah terdapat buket mawar putih. Ia merogoh sesuatu yang berada di sakunya. Chanyeol mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna merah yang di dalamnya terdapat sepasang cincin yang indah. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan seseorang.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, seorang namja dengan paras yang cantik datang dari pintu Kedai. Senyum Chanyeol mengembang, ia terus menatap seorang namja itu yang tengah kebingungan. Kepala namja cantik itu terus memutari sudut Kedai, berharap ia menemukan seseorang yang ia kenal.

Chanyeol menutup mulutnya, ia tidak ingin tawanya menganggu pengunjung Kedai dan ia pun tidak ingin memberitahukan namja cantik itu jika ia sudah berada di sini. Namun, karena tinggi Chanyeol yang melebihi, akhirnya namja cantik itu bertemu dengan sosok yang ia kenal. Ia menghentakkan kakinya lucu, sungguh.. tingkahnya sangat lucu. ia berjalan menuju Chanyeol dan tidak lupa mempoutkan bibir yang berwarna peach tersebut.

"Yak!." teriaknya.

Seketika pengunjung melirik kearah namja cantik itu, sedangkan Chanyeol tak bisa menghentikan tawa yang sebentar lagi akan lepas.

"Berhenti menertawaiku, Park Chanyeol." ucapnya lagi.

Chanyeol mengantur tawanya dan menatap namja cantik yang terus memasang wajah menggemaskan itu. Namja cantik itu adalah Byun Baekhyun.

"Duduklah, apa kau akan terus berdiri seperti itu?." tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun duduk tepat di hadapan Chanyeol, namun sepertinya ia enggan untuk menatap sosok yang berada di depannya.

"Hey.. apa kau marah padaku?."

"Aku tidak marah padamu." ucap Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu lihat mataku, aku tidak menyuruhmu datang kesini untuk melihat orang lain selain diriku."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lalu menatap kedua mata Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu memesan sesuatu yang akan membuat Baekhyun senang.

Tak lama sebuah Ice Cream dengan cup besar sudah berada di depan Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar mulut Baekhyun menganga tidak percaya dengan pesanan yang ada di depannya. Ice Cream dengan rasa strawberry, favorite Baekhyun.

"Apa kau berbuat salah?." tanya Baekhyun setelah puas menatap Ice Cream di depannya.

"Tidak."

"Apa aku berbuat salah?."

"Tidak."

"Lalu, mengapa kau membelikanku Ice Cream dengan porsi besar?."

"Karena aku ingin."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin."

"Kau bisa membuangnya."

"Apa? Membuang Ice Cream enak ini?."

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar ucapan dari Baekhyun. Ia tau jika Baekhyun tidak mungkin mau membuang Ice Cream dengan rasa favorite nya.

"Aku tidak akan membuangnya." ucapnya lalu mulai melahap Ice Cream yang berada di hadapannya.

"Aku tau itu." ucap Chanyeol dan tangannya mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun secara lembut.

Kedua pipi Baekhyun merah merona, semua perlakuan Chanyeol padanya sukses membuat tempo jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Sementara Baekhyun menghabiskan Ice Cream tersebut, Chanyeol kembali menatap kotak merah yang berada di genggamannya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." ucap Chanyeol.

"Apa?." balas Baekhyun dengan mulut penuh Ice Cream.

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Aku tau."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tau itu."

"Aku menyayangimu."

"Dan aku tau itu. Aku juga menyukaimu, mencintaimu serta menyayangimu, Park Chanyeol."

"Aku ingin kau menikah denganku."

Ucapan Chanyeol sontak membuat Baekhyun diam mematung. Ia menelan Ice Cream yang sudah berada di dalam mulutnya dan menatap namja jangkung tersebut.

"Apa kau bilang?."

"Aku ingin kau menikah denganku." ucap Chanyeol lagi.

"Apa kau serius?."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan kotak kecil yang berada di genggamannya sedari tadi. ia membuka kotak kecil tersebut dan terlihat sepasang cincin cantik dengan ukiran yang indah berada di dalam kotak tersebut.

"Ak-aku.."

"Kau hanya perlu menjawab 'iya', dan aku hanya ingin mendengar jawaban 'iya' dari mulutmu."

Terdapat paksaan dari ucapan Chanyeol, namun jawaban yang Baekhyun pilih bukan karena paksaan dari Chanyeol tapi karena paksaan dari hatinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau mau menikah denganku?."

"Aku mau.. aku mauuu." ucap Baekhyun.

Air mata Baekhyun nampak nya sudah tidak dapat terbendung lagi, kedua pipinya mulai basah. Tatapan nya mulai rabun akibat air mata yang memenuhi kornea matanya.

"Aku tidak suka melihat kau menangis seperti ini." ucap Chanyeol lalu mengambil cincin yang berukuran lebih kecil dari cincin yang berada di sebelahnya.

Baekhyun mengusap kasar kedua pipinya, menghapus jalur air mata. Ia tersenyum bahagia, ia terus menatap namja jangkung yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya. Chanyeol menyematkan cincin cantik itu di jari manis Baekhyun, ia pun mengecup punggung tangan Baekhyun.

"Sekarang kau pasangkan cincin ini di jariku." ucap Chanyeol.

Jari lentik Baekhyun mengambil cincin yang berukuran besar itu dan menyematkannya di jari manis Chanyeol, tangan Baekhyun langsung menelusup menggenggam tangan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau yang memilih cincin ini?." tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu. Bukankah pilihanku bagus?."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan senyum terus mengembang di bibirnya.

"Dan pilihanku untuk menjadikanmu cinta terakhirku itu merupakan pilihan yang paling bagus dalam hidupku." ucap Chanyeol.

Kini mereka berdua sedang berada di dalam mobil. Tangan Baekhyun terus memainkan cincin yang berada di jari manis Chanyeol, sedangkan sebelah tangan Chanyeol ia biarkan untuk mengendalikan kemudi. Di sekitar jalan terlihat licin, jadi Chanyeol membawa mobil dengan tempo pelan. buket bunga mawar putih ia biarkan berada di pangkuannya.

"Apa kau dingin?." tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak, aku merasa sangat senang." ucap Baekhyun sambil terus memainkan cincin yang melingkar di jari manis Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Chanyeol. Ia mencium pipi kiri Chanyeol dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Mendapat ciuman secara tiba-tiba dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol terkejut dan seketika jantungnya bertempo dengan cepat. Jujur, hanya Baekhyun yang membuatnya bisa seperti ini. Fokusnya berkendara seketika hilang, Baekhyun melepas ciumannya dan melihat kearah Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol." bisik Baekhyun tepat di telinga Chanyeol.

Ucapan Baekhyun malah membuat Chanyeol tidak focus menyetir, Chanyeol memang menatap kearah jalan di depan, namun pikirannya melayang jauh. Tanpa ia sadari jika lampu lalu lintas sedang berwarna merah, dan Chanyeol tetap menginjak gas. Begitupun dengan Baekhyun yang hanya terfokus pada wajah calon suaminya.

Karena hampir terlalu larut malam, serta jalan yang begitu licin, dan lengang. Pengendara truk besar pembawa pasir sedang memanfaatnya jalan yang begitu sepi, ia melajukan kendaraannya dengan cepat. Pengendara itu sedang mengobrol dengan seorang yang berada di kursi sampingnya, tanpa memperhatika jika aka nada sebuah mobil yang tetap menyeberang meskipun tanda lalu lintas sudah berwarna merah.

Lampu dari truk besar itu membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Teriakan Baekhyunpun sia-sia, Chanyeol mencoba menghindari tabrakan tersebut, rem berdecit percuma. Truk besar pembawa pasir itu sudah menghantam kendaraan yang membawa Chanyeol serta Baekhyun. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi terlempar jauh.

Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya pelan, ia meringis kesakitan merasakan pusing di sekitar kepalanya. Tangannya perlahan menyentuh kening yang sudah basah karena darah. Serpihan kaca mobil karena hantaman dahsyat tersebut bersarang di sekitar lengan Baekhyun. Pandangannya mencoba menyerna kejadian yang barusan ia alami. Baekhyun membuka seatbelt yang terpasang pada tubuhnya. Cincin yang tadi Chanyeol berikan sudah bercampur dengan darah.

Baekhyun menatap seseorang yang merintih kesakitan di sebelahnya. Ia tersadar dan mencoba melepaskan seatbelt yang mengikat tubuh Chanyeol.

"Chan?." gumam Baekhyun.

Darah keluar deras dari kepala Chanyeol, pandangan sayunya menatap Baekhyun yang menangis. Melihat itu, tangan kokoh Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun, ia pun tersenyum.

"Apa kau mendengarkanku? Aku akan mencarikan bantuan."

Namun, tidak ada yang bisa menghindari kematian, sepasang mata yang tadi menatap Baekhyun kini sudah tertutup, seutas senyuman yang tadi mengembang di bibir orang yang sangat ia cintai, kini telah hilang. Tangan Chanyeol jatuh dari pipi Baekhyun setelah ia menutup kedua matanya, kedua mata yang tidak akan pernah terbuka lagi.

Seperti ini, nafasnya terhenti. Seperti itu pula, waktuku berhenti..

Baekhyun berdiri menatap keluar kaca dengan pandangan yang kosong. Baju kemeja putih besar sudah membalut tubuhnya. Penglihatannya mulai rabun karena tertutup air yang menutup pandangannya. Satu kuncup bunga mawar putih yang sudah layu berada di atas nakas serta cincin masih melingkar indah di jari manisnya.

Sudah seminggu sejak kepergian Chanyeol, dan sudah seminggu juga Baekhyun berada di kamar Chanyeol tanpa melakukan apapun. Setiap malam selalu terdengar suara isakan tangis.

Di sudut kamar, Chanyeol menatap punggung Baekhyun. Kini ia sudah menjadi roh dan masih setia berada di sekitar Baekhyun. Hatinya merasa sakit ketika melihat orang yang ia cintai harus menjalani hidupnya seperti ini. Meskipun tubuhnya sudah menyatu dengan tanah. Namun, jiwanya masih ingin pulang kerumah ternyamannya, Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak seperti dulu. Senyumnya sudah hilang, tawanya sudah sirna, serta kehidupannya sudah pergi mengikuti Chanyeol yang juga telah pergi.

Sudah seminggu pula Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang tidak pernah beranjak dari kamarnya. Baekhyun menghela nafas kasar dan mengusap kedua pipinya. Ia berjalan gontai menuju ranjang yang berukuran king size yang pernah Chanyeol tiduri.

Ia tidur dengan posisi meringkuk di tengah ranjang Chanyeol, air matanya kembali keluar dari tepi matanya. Pandangannya terus kosong. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya diam berdiri di sudut kamar, ia memberanikan diri mendekati Baekhyun. Chanyeol berdiri di tepi kasur menatap wajah yang sangat ia rindukan, menatap seseorang yang sangat ingin ia peluk dengan erat.

Tangan kokoh Chanyeol berusaha menyentuh kepala Baekhyun, ia ingin setidaknya mengusap kepala kekasihnya tersebut. Namun, semuanya sia-sia. Tangannya tidak bisa menyentuh Baekhyun. Terlihat cincin masih setia melingkar di jari Chanyeol.

"Apa kau makan dengan baik? Apa kau merindukanku?." lirih Baekhyun.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." ucap Chanyeol tanpa di dengar Baekhyun.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." ucap Baekhyun.

Cahaya putih itu semakin kuat memancarkan cahayanya, Chanyeol penasaran dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pusat cahaya tersebut. Sebuah pintu besar dengan dekorasi kerajaan prancis kuno berada di hadapannya. Tanpa ragu-ragu Chanyeol membuka pintu tersebut, dan Cahaya putih itu sedikit meredup.

Kedua matanya mulai menangkap cahaya putih yang cukup kuat itu. Tangan kanannya berada tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol, mencoba mengurangi cahaya itu agar tak begitu merusak matanya.

"Park Chanyeol."

Suara berat terdengar di sekitar ruangan tersebut.

"Kau mengenalku? Siapa kau?." ucap Chanyeol.

Kepalanya menatap sekelilingnya, mencari lawan bicaranya. Namun, nihil. Yang ia lihat hanya cahaya putih yang begitu terang dan kuat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di bumi? Mengapa kau tidak berjalan menyebrang ke tempat yang seharusnya?."

Chanyeol mengetahui apa maksud dari pembicaraan ini. Ia menghela nafas kasar.

"Aku merindukannya, aku tidak bisa berjalan menyebrang sekarang, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya seperti ini." ucap Chanyeol.

"Tempat kau dengan nya tidak sama, kalian sudah berbeda."

"Aku mohon, biarkan seperti ini. Aku ingin kembali.. aku ingin bersamanya. Aku.. aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya. Beri aku kesempatan untuk itu. Beri aku waktu untuk bersamanya." lirik Chanyeol.

Kini ia sudah berlutut, air matanya tidak dapat terbendung lagi. Air matanya memaksa keluar. Kedua pipinya mulai basah. Ia tidak bisa, bukan.. ia tidak sanggup melihat kekasihnya yang menjalani hidupnya seperti ini.

"Aku mohon... beri aku kesempatan."

Setetes air mata jatuh mengenai cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin mengembalikanmu kedunia. Tapi.."

"Tapi?."

"Aku akan membuatnya dapat melihatmu, dan menyentuhmu selama 30hari. Tapi setelah itu, kau harus menyebrang ke alam baka. Lakukan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan selama 30 hari itu. Perbaiki semuanya, dan ucapkan selamat tinggal padanya."

Chanyeol mengusap kedua pipinya kasar dan mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Terima kasih. Aku sangat berterima kasih." ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih menggunakan kemeja putih milik Chanyeol. Ia berjalan lemah keluar kamar. Baekhyun berhenti di ruang tengah, ia mendaratkan bokongnya di sofa dan menyalakan televisi.

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya dan bertumpu pada lengannya yang berada di bawah kepalanya. Baekhyun membiarkan televisinya terus menyala. Sedangkan Chanyeol berdiri di belakang sofa. Ia berniat ingin mencoba sesuatu yang diucapkan oleh dewa tadi. apa benar Baekhyun akan melihatnya?

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya untuk berdiri di depan televisi. Ia menutup layar televisi itu dengan tubuhnya. Baekhyun sontak kaget dan membelakakan kedua matanya menatap tak percaya. Ia bangun dari tidurnya, dan mengusap kasar ke dua matanya.

"Chan-Chanyeol?" lirih Baekhyun.

Benar.. Baekhyun bisa melihatnya.

"Apa itu kau? Atau aku sedang bermimpi?" ucap Baekhyun lagi.

"Kau melihatku?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan menuju Chanyeol, pandangannya mulai rabun akibat air mata yang sudah hampir memaksa keluar. Tanpa menunggu lama, Chanyeol segera menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluknya sangat erat.

Air matanya tak dapat terbendung lagi, Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia membalas pelukan dari Chanyeol. Membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang kekasihnya tersebut.

"Apa aku bermimpi?"

"Tidak, ini aku.. aku sangat merindukanmu"

"Aku juga.. jangan pergi lagi. Tetap di sini" ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak akan pergi"

Baekhyun merenggangkan pelukannya, dan menatap sosok yang sangat ia rindukan. Jemari lentiknya menyelusuri setiap inci wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sejenak saat jari Baekhyun menyentuh wajahnya. Ia merindukan sentuhan itu, sangat.

"Jangan menangis lagi, aku mohon" ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap namja jangkung tersebut.

"Mengapa kau pergi setelah memintaku untuk menikah denganmu?"

"Aku tidak pergi, aku akan terus berada di dalam hatimu serta pikiranmu" jelas Chanyeol.

Malam ini nampaknya cuaca cukup cerah, kedua insan itu tengah berdua di atas ranjang. Selimut tebal mengurangi hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit mereka.

"Apa ini benar kau?" tanya Baekhyun yang sepertinya masih tidak percaya.

"Iya, ini aku"

Baekhyun mengangguk mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Jika ini mimpi, aku tidak ingin bangun dari mimpi indah ini" ucapnya.

"Kau tidak sedang bermimpi. Ini aku, Park Chanyeol" ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun, mengusap lembut rambutnya dan ia berharap 30 hari itu waktu yang cukup lama.

Cahaya matahari memaksa masuk kedalam kamar Chanyeol. Kamar yang sedang di tempati oleh sepasang kekasih. Baekhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya pelan, merasakan tubuh Baekhyun bergerak, Chanyeol malah mengerat pelukannya.

"Enghh.."

"Apa kau sudah bangun?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengusap matanya dan mencoba menangkap cahaya yang masuk kedalam kornea matanya.

"Kau? Kau masih di sini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemana pun"

"Bagaimana tidurmu? Apa nyenyak?"

"Sangat.. karena aku bersamamu" ucap Chanyeol.

Kedua pipi Baekhyun memerah, dan terus menatap Chanyeol.

"Apa kau lapar?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku belum makan sama sekali"

"Aku tau"

"Dari mana kau tau?"

"Aku selalu berada di dekatmu, tanpa kau ketahui. Makadari itu hiduplah dengan tenang tanpa memikirkan apapun. Aku akan terus di sampingmu" ucap Chanyeol.

"Ayo sarapan. Aku akan membuatkanmu makanan yang sangat enak" ucap Baekhyun melepas pelukan Chanyeol lalu berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur.

Chanyeol tersenyum, dan langsung menuju di mana tempat Baekhyun. Kini Chanyeol sudah diam berada di sudut dapur tanpa di ketahui Baekhyun. Ia masih mengetahui jika ia bukan manusia, jadi untuk apa berjalan dari kamar menuju dapur sedangkan kau bisa kemana pun tanpa berjalan.

Baekhyun tetap tidak menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol, ia sibuk jika sedang berada di dapur. Ia mengambil daging dari dalam kulkas, dan mulai memotongnya. Namun, sejenak pisau yang berada di tangan Baekhyun berhenti. Ia berhenti memotong daging tersebut.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kokoh melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun, dengan cepat ia mengusap kedua matanya yang sudah memerah. Dagu chanyeol menyentuh pundak Baekhyun.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau diam saja? Aku sudah lapar" ucap Chanyeol.

"Kau mengagetkanku, maka dari itu aku berhenti"

Chanyeol tau jika Baekhyun sedang berbohong saat ini. yang ia inginkan saat ini hanya terus bersama Baekhyun.

"Apa aku menganggumu?"

Baekhyun menyikut perut Chanyeol dan menyuruhnya duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Baik, aku akan menunggu" ucap Chanyeol lemas.

Ia langsung mencium pipi kanan Baekhyun dengan singkat. Baekhyun terkejut dengan perilaku Chanyeol. Ia dapat merasakan sentuhan bibirnya yang menyentuh pipi kanannya.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, Baekhyun sudah siap dengan dua piring daging panggang di tangannya. ia meletakkan dua piring tersebut di atas meja makan. Tak lupa kopi serta susu yang menjadi pelengkap sarapan mereka. Baekhyun duduk tepat di hadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan meraih tangan Baekhyun. Ia menggenggamnya erat, dan memainkan cincin yang berada di jari manis Baekhyun.

"Kau masih memakainya?"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskannya" ucap Chanyeol.

"Coba lah sarapan buatanku. Apa aku sudah cocok menjadi pendamping masa depanmu?"

Chanyeol melepas genggamannya, lalu memegang garpu serta pisau makan. Ia memotong daging menjadi potongan kecil, satu potongan daging panggang masuk kedalam mulut Chanyeol.

Ia terlihat berpikir sejenak setelah menelan potongan daging tersebut.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" ucap Baekhyun.

"Sangat enak... aku menyukainya, ternyata selain cantik kau juga pandai memasak. Aku ingin setiap pagi kau selalu siapkan sarapan untukku" ucap Chanyeol dan melahap kembali potongan daging tersebut.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum sejadinya. Mereka berdua terlalut dalam cerita konyol yang Chanyeol ceritakan. Tak jarang terdengar suara tawa yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, betapa bahagianya dia kali ini..

"Sudah selesai? Sini piringnya, biar aku yang mencucinya" ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kau tunggu aku di ruang tengah, aku akan kesana setelah mencuci piring kotor ini"

"Jangan terlalu lama, aku masih ingin terus melihatmu" ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan seketika Chanyeol menghilang dari hadapannya. Baekhyun menatap kesudut dapur, berharap Chanyeol benar mengikuti permintaannya. Baekhyun menatap piring yang berada di depannya, yang tidak tersentuh. Ia menghela nafasnya kasar.

Tangannya dengan gemetar mengambil piring Chanyeol dengan daging yang masih utuh di atasnya. Matanya kembali memerah, ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol seharusnya tidak berada di sini.

Ia meletakkan piring itu di dalam westafel, menyalakan air nya dan membiarkan air terus tergenang. baekhyun sudah berusaha untuk tidak menangis, tapi air mata itu masih terus keluar, masih memaksa keluar. Ia menggigit tangannya berharap Chanyeol tidak mendengarnya.

"Apa kau tidak menyeberang ke alam baka karena aku selalu menangisimu?" lirih Baekhyun.

Sekuat apapun Baekhyun menggigit tangannya, Chanyeol yang berada di ruang tengah masih dapat mendengar isakan tangis Baekhyun. Mendengar isakan tangis tersebut, pandangannya kembali rabun di tutupi air mata yang berada di depan korneanya.

Tak lama Baekhyun datang dengan senyuman manis yang mengembang di bibirnya. Ia menghampiri Chanyeol dan duduk di sampingnya. Chanyeol menatap kedua mata Baekhyun yang terlihat sembab dan memerah.

"Mengapa kau lama sekali?"

"Maaf.." ucap Baekhyun lalu menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku memaafkanmu" ucap Chanyeol.

Kini mereka berdua menikmati acara yang di putar oleh televisi, menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Sudah 15hari Chanyeol dapat di lihat oleh Baekhyun, dan sudah 15 hari juga, Baekhyun mulai kembali seperti dulu. Ia kembali menjadi seorang yang mudah tersenyum. Kini Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol pergi kesuatu tempat. Mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggenggam erat seatbelt yang melingkar di tubuhnya.

"Apa kau benar bisa membawa mobil?" tanya Chanyeol ragu-ragu.

"Bisa, aku sudah mendapatkan SIM. Dan kau tidak akan meninggal dua kali" gumam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap ke arah Baekhyun, senyum miris mengembang di bibirnya. Tangannya mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku bukan mengkhawatirkan diriku, tapi aku mengkhawatirkanmu" ucap Chanyeol.

"Jika aku meninggal, aku akan bertemu denganmu terus kan?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, pandangannya kembali lurus kedepan. Mobil mereka berhenti di sebuah taman hiburan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan disini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku sangat ingin naik bianglala bersamamu"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum. Baekhyun membeli dua tiket untuk naik bianglala. Tangan Chanyeol terus menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. baekhyun memberikan dua tiket tersebut kepada petugas bianglala.

"Dua orang" ucap Baekhyun.

"Dua?"

Baekhyun menggangguk dan mereka masuk kedalam bianglala. Ketika berada tepat di atas Bianglala ini pun berhenti. Baekhyun terus memutar cincin yang berada di jari manis Chanyeol.

"Bisakah terus seperti ini?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. ia mengigat kembali jika 15 hari lagi ia akan bersama Baekhyun.

"Tersenyum itu berarti jawaban iya"

Hening, bianglala itu kembali berputar dengan tempo pelan.

"Aku boleh meminta sesuatu?" ucap Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin kau menciumku"

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun lalu mendekatkan bibirnya, ia mendaratkan bibirnya tepat di kening Baekhyun, Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan air mata jatuh mengenai pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun ikut memejamkan kedua matanya. Dan menggenggam ujung bajunya.

Tak lama, ciuman kening yang artinya sebuah tanda sayang itu terlepas. Chanyeol melepas ciuman itu dengan pelan dan mengusap kedua pipi Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang masih menutup kedua matanya. Sekarang.. bibir Chanyeol kembali mendarat di benda kenyal berwarna peach itu.

Air mata mulai keluar dari mata Baekhyun, air mata itu menetes mengenai tangan Chanyeol yang berada di pipi Baekhyun. ia menekan pelan bibir Baekhyun serta melumatnya dengan sangat lembut, menganggapnya benda rapuh yang harus di pegang secara pelan. Baekhyun membalas lumatan pelan Chanyeol.

Setelah merasa cukup, Chanyeol melepas tautan bibir mereka berdua. Kedua mata Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih" ucap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol.

Hari demi hari di lalui Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun. hari terasa lebih cepat dari biasanya. Chanyeol tak pernah sebahagia ini jika dekat dengan Baekhyun. tak terasa jika, sudah 29hari Chanyeol berada di dekat Baekhyun. sudah banyak yang Chanyeol lakukan untuk mengembalikan senyum Baekhyun. kini Baekhyun sudah kembali seperti dulu. Senyum dan tawa yang terdengar kali ini. tangisan serta air mata tidak pernah lagi keluar dari kantung mata Baekhyun.

Sudah terhitung 29hari, itu artinya besok Chanyeol harus menyeberang ke alam baka. Ia harus meninggalkan Baekhyun, ia harus menguatkan hatinya untuk benar-benar pergi dari Baekhyun.

Sampai saat ini, Baekhyun belum di beritahu Chanyeol jika besok adalah hari terakhir mereka. Chanyeol akan terus membuat Baekhyun merasa bahagia meskipun tanpa hadirnya.

Kini mereka berdua tengah duduk di atas tikar yang berada di halaman rumah. Mereka berdua menatap kearah langit, sebuah bintang jatuh terlihat oleh Baekhyun. ia terkekeh dan menutup kedua matanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun, setelah selesai membuat suatu permintaan. Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Apa yang tadi kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku membuat suatu permintaan, tadi aku melihat bintang jatuh"

"Lalu apa permintaanmu?"

"Apa akan terkabul jika aku memberitahumu?"

"Entah, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi aku ingin tau apa permintaanmu"

"Aku.. aku ingin terus seperti ini. aku ingin terus melihatmu, dan menyentuhmu. Meskipun hanya aku yang dapat melihatmu. Entah sejak kapan aku dapat melihat hantu, tapi ini suatu anugrah, karena aku dapat melihatmu"

"Jadi kau bahagia?"

"Tentu. Makadari itu aku ingin terus seperti ini. aku tidak peduli tanggapan orang lain tentang diriku. Aku tidak peduli jika mereka mengganggapku gila. Karena yang aku pedulikan hanya bersamamu"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab penyataan Baekhyun, ia mengusap lembut kepala Baekhyun. mereka seperti pasangan kekasih yang sedang di mabuk cinta.

Pagi ini cukup cerah, sedari tadi matahari terus memaksa masuk kedalam kamar dua insan tersebut. Baekhyun masih bergelut dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, sedangkan Chanyeol sudah siap dengan setelan jasnya. Ia menatap cermin, dan seperti biasa pantulan dirinya tidak pernah terlihat lagi di cermin. Ia tersenyum miris.

Chanyeol enggan membangunkan Baekhyun yang masih pulas dari mimpinya. Sedangkan sang dewa sudah menyuruh Chanyeol untuk menyeberang ke alam baka sekarang. Chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya kearah Baekhyun. ia berlutut dan mengusap lembut rambut Baekhyun. ia terus menatap wajah yang akan ia rindukan.

Satu ciuman lembut di kening Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum dan bangkit. ia kembali menatap wajah damai Baekhyun ketika sedang tertidur. Secarik kertas berada di atas nakas. Ia membuka laci yang berisikan satu kuncup mawar putih yang sudah layu itu. Chanyeol meletakkan mawar putih itu dekat dengan kertas tersebut.

Roh Chanyeol semakin memudar, ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Seketika Chanyeol benar-benar menghilang dan sekarang sudah menyeberang ke alam baka dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 09.00 KST. Baekhyun menggeliat dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Ia menepuk kasur di sampingnya, kedua matanya membelakak dan jantungnya langsung bertempo dengan cepat. Dimana Chanyeol? Itu yang ada di pikirannya sekarang ini.

"Chanyeol?" ucap Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol?!" teriak Baekhyun.

"CHANYEEEOOOLLL!!!"

Pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah kertas yang berada di atas nakas. Ia melihat satu kuncup bunga mawar putih yang sudah layu itu. Tangan Baekhyun meraih kertas tersebut dan membacanya dalam hati.

Baekhyun-ah..

Aku sangat berterima kasih karena dewa memberikanku kesempatan kedua ini..

Waktu yang aku lewatkan bersama mu itu sangat indah. Seakan itu akan terus aku ingat.

Aku sangat bahagia melewati 30 hari ini bersamamu, mungkin belum terhitung 30 hari karena di hari ke-30 ini aku harus pergi sebelum kau terbangun.

Aku takut melihatmu menangis lagi..

Jangan pernah menangis di hadapanku, jangan pernah sekalipun kau mengeluarkan air matamu..

Lanjutkan hidupmu meskipun tanpa diriku..

Kau harus mencari penggantiku, menikah dengan yang lain serta membangun keluarga yang kau inginkan..

Cincin ini.. aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya.. karena aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu..

Jika kau ingin aku terus berada di dekatmu, jangan pernah menangis lagi..

Terima kasih karena kau bersikap seperti aku masih ada di dunia ini.

Tak apa.. ini sudah cukup bagiku..

Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu..

Kali ini..

Aku akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu, Park Baekhyun..

Goodbye and I love you, my angle

-Park Chanyeol-

Setelah membaca pesan tersebut, kedua pipi Baekhyun sudah sedari tadi di banjiri oleh air matanya. Ia menangis terisak seorang diri, tak ada siapapun yang akan menghentikan air matanya. Namun, seketika ia ingat.. chanyeol memohon padanya untuk tidak menangis. Baekhyun langsung mengusap pipinya kasar.

"Selamat tinggal, Park Chanyeol. Aku juga mencintaimu"

-END-


End file.
